Aang's nightmares
by doc boy
Summary: He can't stand them. Every night he has terrible nightmares and they cause him nothing but pain, until he reaches his breaking point. How will Aang cope with such horrible nightmares? Read to find out out...


Aang's nightmares

I do not own Avatar the last airbender. (Wish I did though)

His nights were tough lately; bashing him with horrible nightmares. During the day he tried to act like everything was fine but his friends knew.

Every night Aang would go to sleep in fear, wondering what horror he would have to go through tonight; who will he dream about loosing tonight?

Some nights he dreamed about the day he ran he away. Other dreams were about being captured by the fire nation or about loosing his friends. The night that killed him the most was about loosing Katara. Especially when it was his fault or when he could have saved her. He never told her but he loved her very much. And the idea of seeing her die when he could have prevented it was unbearable for him. He knew his dreams weren't real but while he's dreaming, they seem to be. That's the way they are and they terrified him. Some dreams were worse than others. In some dreams she fell off Appa's back and he didn't try to catch her for some reason. In others she would die in ballets or would be captured by the fire nation and he wouldn't be able to save her or bring her back. The worst nightmare of them all would was when he tries firebending again and burns Katara again unintentionally. Only this time he ends up killing her. And his infinite pain, guilt, sorrow, regret, remorse and self anger is unbearable for him beyond description. The dream ends where Aang cannot take it and takes his own life by slighting his throat using firebeding, hoping that he can see Katara again on the other side and reunite with her and apologize from the bottom of his heart.

Aang lay in his sleeping bag very stiff waiting for sleep to take him away, as if it was something unpleasant he wanted to be over with. His eyes trembled as a few tears dripped down his cheeks as he wondered what will he dream about tonight and after a few moments he was out.

The next thing Aang knew he and the gang were fighting against fire nation soldiers and they were loosing. The warriors had the kids backed up against a wall and as a final blow they used a lightning attack starting with Katara as she screamed in pain and her frail body fell to the ground

"Katara!" yelled Aang as he ran towards her. He checked to see if she was still alive but she was gone

"No... no... KATARA!" The little boy cried in agony as tears flowed down his cheeks and he bent down over lifeless body. Little did Aang know that his cries were being said in the real world too. He was sleep talking

At that moment his anguish was replaced with anger and the want for revenge. He looked up at the man he killed the girl he loved and knew that he had to kill him, no matter what

"If it's any consolation for you, you're about to be reunited" said the man and pointed his finger at Aang as Aang charged and screamed in anger. Ready to fight. He pounced on the man and started punching his face ferociously. One hand after the other until he felt a sting in his back. He stopped punching to look behind him to find out that Azula zapped with the lightning attack. The next thing Aang knew he felt numb and he plunged into darkness.

"GAH!..." he gasped as he sat up in his sleeping bag. He looked around him to see all his friends were alright and were sleeping peacefully. He looked to his left to see Katara sleeping in her bag and not a scratch on her. She was alive and well. This made Aang reach a breaking point. He fell back into his sleeping bag and burst into tears

_"I can't... I can't take it anymore... I just can't..."_

He cried and sobbed softly onto his sleeping bag until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Katara's concerned face looking at him in the darkness. He just let out another cry and flew himself into her arms which caught her by surprise. He tried to speak but he was chocked by tears that kept pushing the words down his throat. It was like there was an enormous source of pain and fear within him and it kept inflating and inflating until it couldn't grow anymore. And the only way to get rid of it was by crying his eyes out on Katara's chest

"Aang what happened?" she asked gently

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I just can't afford to lose you... every night I dream of loosing you in one way or another. Sometimes when it's my fault. I even dreamed once that I accidentally killed you by trying firebending again and then killing myself because I couldn't bare the pain and regret..." sobbed Aang as he brought his palms to his face as Katara hugged his tighter and put her head on top of his as he continued to cry.

"Shh... it's okay Aang, it's okay... it's just a dream... it's just a dream..." she said soothingly and kissed the top of his head which made him blush and feel a little better

"I know but they feel so real... how am I supposed to deal with these dreams?... it's to painful..."

"Because I know that you're my best friend and you won't let me get hurt as long as you have breath in your lungs..." said Katara, still hugging Aang as she massaged his head in an attempt to sooth him

"I know but what happens if I fail? I can't lose you... not you Katara..." said Aang as he started to cry again and Katara continued to try and sooth him and calm down

"It's okay Aang I'm here... can you here me? I'm right by your side and I'm not going anywhere..."

"You know you always try your best to protect me and I can fight as well. Why are you so worried about loosing me?"

"Because I love you. And I couldn't stand it if something happens to you, especially because of me..." Aang's crying decreased now and he was silent. After a few seconds Katara spoke

"Aang I love you too. Every morning I'm thankful that I have you as a friend. Every time I'm with you and I see your goofy smile it fills me with joy and happiness. I'm crazy about you and I wouldn't let anyone separate us. Not even the firelord... you're the best friend I've ever had Aang... and I love you very much" Katara could feel her eyes getting wet as tears started to flow down her eyes as well, as Aang said

"I feel the same way about you Katara. My life without you would seem pointless and without reason. Every time I see you're pretty face or your smile, it fills me with joy and happiness. Every time we hug I feel infinite happiness and inner peace; a feeling I never want to let go of. Every time I hold you in my arms I feel like I've found true love and I just want to stay like that forever, never wanting to let go"

"I feel the exact way about you Aang, only a million times more" said Katara as they both smiled and separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. Aang's cheeks were still wet from all the crying and so Katara extended her fingers and wiped them off on one cheek and extended her fingers to wipe them off on the other cheek as their lips inched closer and closer until they made that blissful contact. Katara put her arms around Aang's neck as he did the same with hers as the kiss deepened. Aang put his tongue in Katara's mouth as she did the same with as they made out; releasing all the love and compassion they shared for each other in this one kiss, knowing they were meant for each other... when the need for air became desperate they released each other and looked each other in the eyes and simply embraced each warmly and lovingly and cuddled up together in Aang's sleeping bag.

_"I love you... I'll never stop loving you no matter what..." said Aang_

_"I love you too Aang... and I too will never stop loving you no matter what..." _saidKatara as they kissed and hugged and cuddled more tightly as the night continued... before long they both fell asleep knowing they would have a happy life together. From that night night on, Aang slept peacefully and his nightmares were gone. All he needed was a little love and a hug from the girl he loved. They loved each other dearly and they knew they would get married someday and raise a family. They would stay a happy and loving couple for as long as they live...

And they couldn't be happier about it...

And they lived happily ever after...

The end...

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think in your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


End file.
